


One Man Wolf Pack (or something)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny is long-suffering, Gen, M/M, Stiles is ridic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’m gay,” Stiles announces to the room at large, one that only contains Danny, himself, and copious amounts of chemistry homework, but is still just as empowering as it would've been otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man Wolf Pack (or something)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Stiles keeps trying to talk to Danny about his burgeoning sexuality crisis.
> 
> I have this problem with writing anything serious, apparently.
> 
> Unbeta'd, again!

“I think I’m gay,” Stiles announces to the room at large, one that only contains Danny, himself, and copious amounts of chemistry homework, but is still just as empowering as it would've been otherwise.

Danny makes his strangled noise in his throat, hands flailing in an aborted hand movement like he’s caught between wanting to claw out his own eyes or punch Stiles in the face. Thankfully, for Stiles’ facial perfection and for Danny’s eyesight, he does neither, but only looks at his homework in despair.

“I did not sign up for this,” Danny says, somewhat sad.

Stiles, of course, is having none of this. “I’ve never really noticed before, but yeah, dick is seriously something I could get behind.”

“This cannot actually be my life,” Danny mumbles, but he’s pretty sure it’s mostly to himself.

Stiles shrugs. “I don’t know, man, it’s just,I’m pretty sure I’m strictly dickly now. Well, I’ve always been pretty strictly dickly. Except for Lydia. But who doesn’t love a bossy, hormonal girl who knows what she wants?”

Danny buries his face into his homework in front of him, but says nothing.

“I’m expecting more from you than this, Danny. I thought you would be _happy_ –”

“I am not your gay therapist Stiles,” Danny says, voice increasing in volume as well as emotional intensity. Stiles wonders idly if his Adderall would be any help in calming Danny down.

Stiles makes this weird hand gesture between them. “But we’re like brothers now. United as one because of our mutual love of the cock. We’re like cock-brothers, or cockthers.” Stiles argues.

Danny makes a sound like he’s choking on air. “ _Stiles_.”

Stiles looks at Danny, and then it _clicks_. “Oh dude, _no_ , dude I am not coming onto you, man, look, you’re cool and all, but I kind of go for the whole brooding and angry type, you know the ones who wear black all of the time and have this intense fascination with glaring at kittens and rainbows.”

Danny raises an eyebrow. “Is this your way of telling me you’re joining a gay cult?”

Stiles sighs, disdainfully, and says (in his head, of course), “ _no, I’m just joining a gay werewolf pack whose Alpha is not actually my cousin, but instead, is someone I would climb like a tree. Forever.”_

Instead, Stiles picks up the book between them. “This went a lot different than I initially expected.”

Stiles can’t be sure, but he’s pretty sure Danny mumbles “kill me now” into their joint research paper.

Like _Stiles_ is the exasperating one here. Right.


End file.
